


I sleep better when I am with you

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Series: Twitter prompts [4]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Injured Lee Taemin, Kisses, M/M, MTopia, Twitter Prompt, Worried Kim Jongin, canon complient, soft, taekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Summary: Prompt for Dheti01
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: Twitter prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973611
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I sleep better when I am with you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Dheti01

**I sleep better when I am with you**

It had been a long day and Taemin was glad that he was able to retreat to his cabin for some rest and sleep.  
Somehow he was glad that he didn't need to room with one of the others, also he wouldn't have minded it much. But he cherished his privacy, thank you very much. There was also the pang of jealousy because he wasn't able to participate in many activities due to his recent hand injury. He had to be careful and get better fast because of his comeback.  
With a small sigh, Taemin got ready for bed. Changing into his pyjamas and placing the pillows and blankets on the bed. When he was ready, he slipped under the covers and turned off the lights. It had been an exciting day for all of them and he had been happy to spend much more time with his members. And to see them having fun warmed Taemin's heart.

Taemin was about to fall asleep when he heard his door being opened and closed as quietly as possible. He wasn't worried too much because there was only one person who would dare to sneak into his room like that. It took a bit of shuffling and grunting until the intruder lifted the blanket and slipped in next to Taemin.  
He cracked an eye open and was confronted with the sleepy face of Jongin, who tried not to squirm that much. Taemin smiled softly while he watched him getting comfortable. No matter how confident Jongin seemed to be on camera he would always stay the sweet and shy teenager Taemin had met so many years ago.  
When their eyes met in the half-darkness, Jongin looked guilty and Taemin didn't want to have that.

"You didn't wake me," he whispered into the silence and Jongin sighed in relief.

"Good." 

He wiggled closer to Taemin, their hands on the pillow nearly touching, eyes locked with each other. When Jongin lifted his head, Taemin closed his eyes and he hummed when Jongin pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"You okay?" Jongin asked and Taemin hummed again.

"I am. You seemed to have a lot of fun today."

"We did," Jongin agreed and took Taemin's hand carefully with his. "It would have been even more fun with you."

Jongin lifted Taemin's hand and brought it to his lips, where he pressed soft kisses against the tender skin.  
Taemin blushed furiously.  
Sure they were handsy and touchy with each other, skinship was important to both of them. They were a couple nearly as long as they knew each other, but it took a great deal from Jongin to show his affection so openly. Not that he never did, mind him, but he was more comfortable within the four walls of their home. He needed the comfort and security of it.

"Jonginnie," Taemin sighed at another kiss, placed to his palm. "What's bothering you?"

The younger man lowered their hands, not letting go of Taemin.

"It's nothing, really. I just don't like it to see you hurt, 's all."

Taemin smiled and the fingers of his free hand touched Jongin's cheek. "It's already getting better. And it wasn't too bad, Nini. Don't worry."

Jongin moved closer, wrapping himself around Taemin and resting his head on his chest, head pressed under Taemin's chin.

"It's only getting better because I am taking good care of you," Jongin mumbled against his neck and Taemin chuckled.

"Of course. Your daily kisses helped a lot with my recovery. What would I just do without my personal nurse, hm?"

Jongin shrugged, tightening his hug around Taemin.

"Don't know. Suffer, probably." Taemin laughed. "You know what's also important for a speedy recovery?"

"No, Jonginnie. Tell me," he said, carding his fingers through the dark strands of Jongin's hair.

"Sleep," Jongin stated and lifted his head to place a peck on Taemin's chin. "Goodnight Taemin-ah. Have nice dreams."

Taemin hummed again, listening to Jongin's breath evening out as he fell asleep in Taemin's arms.

"Goodnight my Jongin," he whispered. "And thank you for taking care of me every day."

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gusulanbaby/status/1317064270375518209?s=20) first


End file.
